


Guess who's the daddy?

by Zabn



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabn/pseuds/Zabn
Summary: Someone once said, there is no such thing as 100 % gay, so Ian Gallagher thought that something was wrong with him. He couldn't shake this thought off, so he hooked up with a girl. After a few months the girl came back to his life with a huge surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just woke up from this crazy dream and I had to write it down.

It was early in the morning and Ian was the only one, who was already up, the rest of the Gallagher family was still asleep. Ian made some coffee and toast for breakfast, it was his day off so he wasn't in a hurry. He sat down on the couch and put his feet on the couch table, he decided to spent the day lazy in front of the TV. He was watching an old episode of Scrubs when he heard a knock at the door. What asshole had the nerve to come by that early, he got pissed and groaned. He stood up and got the baseball bat, just in case some of Frank's "friends" were knocking.

 

Ian swung open the door and his eyes widened in shock when he saw who was standing outside. It was Camila, the Mexican exchange student he slept with a couple of months ago and she was fucking pregnant. "Hey Ian. It took me while to find you, wasn't easy." Camila smiled and caressed her big belly. Ian didn't say anything, he was shocked, he just opened the door a little wider and took a step back to let Camila in. He realized that he was still holding the baseball bat and he put it away. "You're fucking pregnant, Camila?" Ian finally found his voice again. "Pretty much yeah, and guess who's the daddy?" Camila laughed. "But that's not possible, we had safe sex..I .. I used a rubber." Ian said and shook his head. "That's what I thought too, but it seems like the rubber broke or some shit." Camila scoffed. "Shit." Ian rubbed his face with his hand. "You sure it's mine, I mean you didn't sleep with another dude or something?" Ian asked. "I'm pretty sure it's yours, but we can make an paternity test when the baby is here, so we can be 100% sure." Camila answered. Ian just nodded, his thoughts were racing, holy fucking shit he was going to be a father. "So I guess you're keeping the baby?" Ian stated. "Yes, but I'm planning to move back to Mexico to raise her with my parents help." Camilla smiled. "Her? It's going to be a girl?" Ian scratched the back of his head. "Yes" she smiled "Ian, look I know it must be quite a shock that I'm coming over here all pregnant and shit, but I need your help. I need some money to raise her." Camila continued. "Yeah sure, I'll help you out. I mean she will be my daughter too." Ian said. "Thanks Ian. We will be in Mexico but you can visit her whenever you want." Camila said with a soft voice. Holy shit he was going to be father of a baby girl, Ians head was spinning. "Uhm I gotta go, got an doctors appointment. Maybe.. Maybe you wanna come with me?" Camila asked a little shy. Ian didn't know what the fuck he should do and he just nodded, he grabbed his jacket and they left the house. They took the L to get to the doctor and on their way Ian suddenly stated "Uhm Camila, I guess you should know that I'm gay". "Oh really, and I thought you were kind of a virgin when we hooked up, you seemed so inexperienced.." Camila laughed. "Oh shut up, I was kind of a virgin, it was my first time and definitely last time with a girl" Ian sighed. "Come on it wasn't that bad, you did a quite good job anyways." Camila winked and caressed her belly. "No offense but I'm definitely 100% gay." Ian laughed and Camila joined in.

 

"So here you can see the hands with all ten fingers.. the feet with all ten toes.. and here is the heart..everything looks fine with her.." the doctor said and Ian was staring fascinated at the screen. Ian took Camila's hand and squeezed it slightly and whispered "She's beautiful, Camila." and Camila smiled. From the point Ian saw the little girl on the ultrasound monitor he fell in love with her. Camila and Ian exchanged their numbers and Camila gave Ian her adress. She was going back to Mexico in a few days. 

 

A month later Ian got a text with a pic from his baby girl Theresia, he immediately called his work to take a few days off. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold his daughter in his arms. He quickly packed his bag and left Fiona and the rest of the family a message on the kitchen counter. He took his passport and also the envelope with the money he got from selling Monica's meth, and put it in his bag. He headed outside and took the L to the airport, he bought a ticket for the next flight to Mexico. His excitement grew from minute to minute.

 

He got out of the airport and jumped in a cab to go to Camila's house, the drive took almost an hour. Camila lived in a little village in a cute little house with a big frontyard full of flowers. Ian knocked on the door and was heartly greated by Camila's parents, they both hugged him and introduced theirselfs. Ian was overwhelmed by their kindness, he knew Theresia would have a good live here.

 

He knocked on Camila's door, opened it slow and stepped inside. "Hey" he whispered. "Hey" Camila whispered back "come here, and meet your gorgeous daughter, Theresia." Ian headed over to Camila's side and she placed Theresia in his arms. As Ian looked down at the little girl he felt like he was looking at an angel, he instantly loved the girl with every fiber of his body. "She's so beautiful" Ian whispered with tears in his eyes and Camila smiled. Theresia had brown eyes, brown hair with a slight tone of red and she had a few freckles on her nose and cheeks.

 

A week has passed since Ian came to Mexico. He couldn't get enough of his little girl, and he knew it would be hard to head back to Chicago. One afternoon he decided to go for a walk with Theresia, so that Camila could rest a little. He was ambling down the street with Theresia in her pram, when he saw someone quite familar smoking in front of a drugstore. Ian quickened his pace. It was him, it was Mickey fucking Milkovich. Mickey had his back turned on him, Ian took a few steps closer and coughed to get Mickey's attention. "The fuck you w.." Micky snapped but closed his mouth as soon as he saw Ian. "Gallagher? What the fuck?" he almost shouted and Ian smiled "Hey Mick, missed me?".


End file.
